It lives within
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: It is the usual story of Nastu kicking Lucy out from the team but Lucy seems indifferent about, The 1st month hurts ever since Lisanna came back from the dead. Lucy grew tired of hope on the second month then on the end of that very month which she believes that a gift from the heavens above was given to her.I wonder what will happen as the story progress!Think as AU story, Review?
1. Chapter 1: First few months

_Author's note:_

_Hey~ Please review and your thoughts after you read the first chapter._

_And should Lucy pair with someone? 1-2 reviews and a chapter will hopefully coming in 2 weeks. And Lisanna isn't the mad one here as well as expect things to be different that the original series._

_That reminds me; I do not own Fairy Tail or its' characters._

* * *

**Lucy pov;**

The guild knows I'm just a replacement for Miss Lisanna, I know this too a long time ago.

Little Lisanna who came back from the dead, who came back from the Edolas,

A massive party to celebrate of her welcoming into the familiar Fairy Tail from childhood, I didn't mind as everyone though because everyone thought that she was dead since that S-class incident. It would be nice until they all have forgotten me,

For the first month was hard with everyone, no-one even talked at me other than the Master of course. Sadly Laxus was on a S-class job, even he would talk to me from time to time. No-one talked or said hi, even Levy or Mira.

**It hurts.**

The second month, I got use to everything now although Team Nastu no longer go jobs with me. Looks like I have been replaced, even it wasn't official technically what's done is done. Job after job with no damage from a certain 'group' manage to sustain my daily life with the rent and food.

Then comes the third month, my loneliness was cured! A spirit is now living in me, it doesn't matter if you see it weird or anything. The spirit is with me where ever I go, we can talk in anything. It suddenly came to me injured, so I helped it by becoming a vessel so it lives in me. It isn't a celestial Spirit,

**But it was comforting.**

I didn't mind of the Spirit's presence, it was nice... It was even better when the Spirit was a girl! It would have felt disturbing whenever I go to the bathroom, she may be younger than me but that makes me sad at the same time.

Did she die or something? To die so young but luckily that wasn't the case but she isn't talking about it. But I can't nose around people's or spirit's business.

In my warm home, after eating dinner the Spirit spoke to me.

_"Lucy, why did you throw away your keys?" _Her voice echoes inside of my head,

**They left me,**

"Um, I guess I would be a burden to them really..." I whispered,

_"Then what magic are you going to use now."_

"I don't know as well..." I haven't been thinking, she suggested "Gun magic?"

**_Interesting,_**

"You can teach me?"

_"Of course but in a few conditions~"_

**Of course...**

"Which is?"

_"First you should call me big-sister or Miss Spirit, and sweets everyday."_

"..." I couldn't stop laughing, she is so adorable. Her conditions was unexpected but yet I feel happy and glee. "Hahahaaha, okay big-sister, okay!"

**She tries her best to have some laughter escape,**

"Lucy! I haven't seen you laugh like this in ages, achievement unlock!" Spirit scream with happiness as if it was worth to be celebrated.

"Then how you are going to eat cake, looks like I have to eat it then~" Teasing the spirit,

_"Don't worry, I have develop a skill to be able to go out of your body." _Then I felt the spirit leaving from my body like the warmth was sucking out of my body. I look to see a girl with a scar on her left brown eyes. Her hair was jet black and held in a very small pony tail.

**A young girl in very simple clothing, **

_"Ta-da!"_ She cheered and waved her arms in the air,

"... You're so cute!" Leaping towards of her and bear hugged... wait...

_"Since I am connected to you, I have body but it would only last for 10 minutes before going back into your body."_ Maka pouted but it just made me to giggle some more,

"I only have strawberry cake." Getting up to the fridge and slicing up that one cake,

_"It's okay~"_ Spirit floated her way and just her mouth turned into vacuum consuming the entire slice._ "Thank-you very much Lucy!"_ Bowed her head down furiously,

"You're welcome!"

**What do you wish you? **

I couldn't sleep, the spirit sense this so she talk as I lay in bed,

_"Couldn't sleep?"_ She asked and I replied with a yes, then asking _"Lucy, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"_

_"Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-la~"_ Repeating the same words, she can't sing another words.

**Simple words**

But she tries her best, something is pushing her not to sing without another... Her warm and gentle voice sends me to... sleep...

**Spirit's pov;**

_Lucy... She was strong as ever, I came out from her body and stroked her soft, blonde hair. _

_Lucy... You have cut your hair, it's like you are trying to someone else like I know. _

_You even brought new clothes, I see you are suggesting to join the other guild..._

* * *

**Flashback;**

"Spirit, have you heard of the new guild around town?"

_"Yes, I am here. It is called Sabertooth."_

"Should I join Spirit?"

_"It's your chose I suppose..."_

**_Flashback ended;_**

_"Good night Lucy..."_

* * *

**The next day, in the morning;**

**Lucy's pov;**

I woke up early today in this dull morning, even I'm happy that 'they' never barged into my home anymore. I took a hot bath to start the day then Spirit has to come, _"Lucy~"_ Already in a cherry mood,

"Hey Miss Spirit~" I sang but Spirit pouted, _"I was hoping you be screaming 'pervert'..." _I laughed and happy as well already. I put on my cargo pants, my blood stained tank-top matching with black lace boots. Tied my hair on my right side with a black ribbon and a belt where I held my recently brought weapon.

"You didn't have to get this for me." I said this while Spirit was teaching me on how to load the bullets in. The bullet shines as I held it in air,

"That's okay, I have some more with my magic-dimension thingie. However that you need more experience on so we have to stop by at the nearest Magic shop to pick up more weapons."

After she said this to me, I quickly open the door out and locked it as well and dashed to the nearest Magic supplying shop I can find.

* * *

**AT A MAGIC SHOP;**

"Here you go miss." A man carrying a box filled with weapons, Lucy picked up one of the knifes noticing of the cheap price of only 200 jewels. "That isn't a magic weapon miss."

**Magic or not, it doesn't matter now**

"Doesn't matter, I take it." Placing it back in its zipped cover, and walking over to the counter, "How much?"

"That be 50,00 jewels Miss." Handing in the money before exiting with the box filled with my brought items. Then it disappear for it to be send in my _"dimensional space thingie~" _Spirit said in my head trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

**Fairy Tail; Narrator pov,**

Lucy walked through the doors with a blank expression on her face and as usual no turned to acknowledge the blond **used** to be celestial mage. This reaction wasn't new, she grew tire of knowing that they would say hi and this happened ever since Lisanna came back from the dead.

She went over to her seat at the counter where Mira served, seeing her chitter chattering happily with her younger sibling.

**Lets see...**

"Mira-san..." She called out but she didn't look as if she can hear, once again but louder and finally Mira turned with impatience.

"What!" She snapped but Lucy had this creepy doll smile and her hand held her right cheek. Lucy didn't even flinched while Lisanna was taken back by her sister's sudden behavior.

"I would like to have some Black tea..." She chuckle slowly as if she was looking down to the Demon Mira, even Mira was surprised by this as she felt uncomfortable. Mira shifted to the kitchen in preparing the customers order. Lisanna tried to move in closer to the blonde mage but already Lucy notices this. "The seat is safe." She said and still Lisanna awkward moved to sit next to the blonde mage.

"I'm so sorry what you have come to..." Lisanna looked down, seeing her gripping hands.

"Lisanna-chan, look this isn't your fault." Lucy said this but the young Take-over mage declines repeatedly,

"But you're so lonely very since I came back." Lisanna sounds as if she was struggling to keep the tears from spilling. Lisanna can see for the pass few months of the attention of the mage quickly disappears through talks or looks.

"What are you talking about? I have someone with me." Lucy answered but it left Lisanna in confusion as she looks as Lucy has her hands over her chest.

"Oi Lucy!" The voice of that familiar Fire Dragon Slayers called out and walking up towards of the two girls, "Can we talk?"

* * *

**Lisanna pov;**

At least someone has talk to Lucy in ages but when I look to over to see Lucy's face,

She suppose to be cheerly of the fact of being acknowledged, smile and rejoiced however she just had that bored look. Lifeless eyes and looking angry a little.

* * *

**Lucy pov;**

Finally he dropped that horrid nickname, Gray and Erza stand behind of the Salamander looking disappointed. That eyeing is aiming to me probably but I know what will come,

"Do you mind leaving the team?" Nastu said bluntly but I answered with a straight up,

**I knew this will happen however...**

"Sure then." Looking bored, Nastu was shock by this and instead of standing around he said,

"We are going to replace you with Lisanna." Nastu said, probably hoping me to be affected by this but sadly I felt pity on him for his fail attempt.

**Miss Spirit, I felt she knew this would have as well.**

_"I can see why, Lisanna is sweet and pure."_ The spirit said this while only I can hear but everyone else can't. I repeated her words, "I can see why, Lisanna-chan is sweet and pure."

Keeping that doll smile plastered on my face, "You are and always have been a replacement for Lisanna anyway." Nastu continuing in hoping of seeing me breaking down, "You are weak and we-

I turn around, cutting his sentence because my ordered tea has finally arrive. Sadly Mira-san was still impatience and slam the tray in front of me and not bothered to fill my tea-cup.

"Go on, go on." I said as I pour in my tea to my cup,

"Don't mess with me you weakling!" Nastu angrily bang the counter next to me causing the tea to spill a bit.

"You have gone soft Nastu." I mentions with my eyeing blankly to the Salamander, "Saying that I'm weak, someone who couldn't look after themselves." I finish pouring in my tea, "I was hoping you say don't fuck with me if you're a man." I can see of Nastu getting pissed, too easy~

Taking a sip of my black tea, Gray toke a shot and shoot his mini ice lance towards of me and I turn my head a little but it was enough dodge it. Before I heard the Spirit said, "_I can feel intense anger towards Dragneel, Erza too and she's barely holding on her anger."_

'Then why are they not doing anything." I thought as she can hear my thoughts but she answered with _"fear."_

"Shit! I missed, Lucy!" Gray cried out and then the ice lance exploded but it wasn't enough to destroy the bar and it shatter the tea-pot with the liquid frozen.

"Mira-san, the temperature for black tea leaves open is just over 95 degrees Celsius, there isn't the beautiful color or the wonderful aroma." Then I flick the tea to Drageel's horrid face.

"Hot! hot! hot!" He screams as he run around with many others trying to find cooling items,

"That pathetic for a Fire Dragon Slayer." I said, walking out of the guild. Stopping in front of the open doors with my back to them.

"If you want to know what I was talking about Lisanna-chan then I suggest to come by to my apartment around 6pm."

_Thank-you for reading~ _

_Until next time, I hope you read the next chapter and my other stories._


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe this is one last time

_Author's note: I'm very sorry that I couldn't post this earlier but I was busy in school..._

_I was thinking of something different from almost every story I read with 'Lucy gets kicked out from Team Nastu' but I'm still thinking;_

_Please review this since I need to know what I'm doing word since I have no perfect english with grammar or spelling, you can leave a suggestion in there as well however I'm not having an OC suggestions. _

_I don't know Fairy Tail and if I do, a lot of people is going to die… A lot and a lot of plot twist._

* * *

**Lucy's pov; **

_"SO you are going to reveal our little secret then?"_ The spirit spoke with excitement as I was preparing some blueberry cheesecake for a certain someone here.

**_Second thoughts, like a replacement back there..._**

"I feel that they should, I don't know why I should though." Then I was having second thoughts all of a sudden. I was wanting to tell of the secret of Miss Spirit but should I?I look up and saw a faded picture of Miss Spirit in front of me but I can still feel she is still inside of me. She smile warmly to me and place her hand over my chest.

_"Do what you think is best, this is your chose and not mine."_ Now I regain of my confident, no matter what somehow her words comforts me to the point it strengthens me.

'Knock, knock.' It was coming from the front door, _"Someone is here, go."_ And the image before fades away. I quickly picked my coat and putting in straight away as I walked over to the door. Opening it to see Lisanna with Gray and Erza...

"Hey Lucy." Lisanna shyly spoke with the others not able to to look eye to eye with me.

I gestured myself and said, "Come in, come in. I have some cake right now."

**Broken friendships**

Lisanna walked in feeling insecure, Gray and Erza looking down still walked me even though I mention cake to Erza. She must have known that it wasn't strawberry cake! Everyone was now sitting by at a table in my bedroom, "I go and prepare the tea." I said then Lisanna dashed ahead and rushly said,

"I will do it!" Before I can say anything the bedroom door was alway shut with a big bang leaving me with Gray and Erza. Lisanna has plan of this to happen...

_"Go talk to them, mend the broken ties." _

"Sorry Lucy, we follow Lisanna and hopefully we can talk to you but..." Erza said with both her and Gray emitting a depressing aura in the room. It was so strong that it was creating a thick haze of purple smoke. Sweat-drop...

"We're so sorry LUCY!" Suddenly they dashed to me and hugged me with tears and shot coming out.

"Please hit me Lucy!" Erza cried with her armor clashes hard and also causing to fell unconscious, almost unconscious.

"I won't strip again!" Why does that sounds so wrong and coming from Gray's words?

**Can they be fixed?**

"It's okay guys, really." I said, I can hear of Miss Spirit giggle and struggling to have an out burst of laughter. "Guys, Lisanna should almost finish with tea." And there,Lisanna came walking back in the room.

**Normal pov; **

"I got the tea." She said and everyone rushed to their seats, 'I wonder what happen here, maybe they all made up~" Then Lisanna starts pouring in the tea into everyone's cup,

"The temperature is too low, the selected tea leaves haven't opened completely and the flavor is a pale hint of its true potential." Lucy stated in a calm matter as she take a sip of her tea.

**My past of Lady Lucky, maybe that was the best path... **

* * *

'Harsh' The word in everyone's mind,

"But... It tastes very kind, very kind indeed." Lucy cheeks turn rosy as if she was back to her old self. "You have tried your best Lisanna-chan." Suddenly Lisanna felt some happy tears coming out, looking at Lucy and pretty smile.

"Thank you..."

**An hour later;**

"Lucy, there is still one piece of cake left." Erza said as she already had her filled,

"That is for someone else, she should be coming soon" Lucy replied calmly, 'That's right, earlier today she said she wasn't alone. Those this imply to that?' Lisanna pondered

"Come Miss Spirit." Lucy whispered and bright light burst out of nowhere, once it died out a girl was sitting beside of Lucy. "Yo." A girl with slanted cut, short jet black hair and a scar on her left brown eye.

"Lucy, who is she?" Erza said with her position of summoning her weapon,

**Erza pov; **

'An enemy? But Lucy seems close to the young girl.'

"I am Lucy's new spirit~" Then her mouth turned into a vacuum and it consume the entire slice of cake in one go. So Lucy has't change that much that I thought, I felt a smile coming.

**Gray pov;**

'THANK GOD!' My little sis is still the same old Lucy I and everyone knows! But minus the part she was weak... She is not weak at all!

**Normal pov;**

"Guys... I am quitting Fairy Tail..." Lucy whispered with her hand on her right cheek. Of course with her answer, everyone was shocked by this sudden talk.

Gray shaken by this, he said. "What are you talking about **Luce**?" Lucy winced at the word, "This better be a joke because it isn't funny!" Shouting and silently laughing which was caused by his shaken voice who couldn't control of his emotions.

Lisanna screams; "Please don't go, it was my fault isn't it!" Her tears uncontrollably rained from her sapphire, blue eyes.

**I don't deserve tears spilled for me.**

* * *

"Please don't cry for me Lisanna-chan, it isn't your fault." Lucy spoke in a sort of motherly way, she stood up and walked her way to the door.

"Don't leave, I beg you!" Erza run to her and grabbed of her shirt, on her knees begging like a child with her tears only coming from one eye.

"Don't worry, I can visit." Lucy bending down to hugged the scarlet mage but this didn't help to calm everyone down.

"Is it because of-" Gray stand to speak but Lucy shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I understand why you did that." Lucy commented with that small yet sad smile, everyone in the room was left to ponder. "You were scared too Gray, Erza, Lisanna."

**Fear is always the strongest in the mind and heart.**

"No matter what, whatever bad situation comes is that Nastu comes and saves the day. So you were afraid if Nastu retaliate you and Fairy Tail would come to despise you." Now Erza and Gray thought back of the adventures they had. It is true, Nastu defeated Zero, saved Erza from the tower, saved and defeated the demon from Gray's childhood.

"He is your childhood friend, so it makes it difficult to break and separate that bond. Erza, Gray and Lisanna and Nastu has known each other for a very long time.

"Please don't make this hard on me." While everything is said, Spirit just stared blankly at Lucy before fading away.

Soon everyone leave, it hit hard on them but this was Lucy's choose and her decision even though it was painful.

**Memories are too painful...**

**Lucy's pov; 7:00pm.**

_"Where will you go after you leave?" _The Spirit said in my head as I closed the doors and lock the windows.

"I don't know." Giving just a straight away and she giggle, _"Then you will figure it out soon then."_ All of a sudden I heard a loud thud against my front door, I looked back to the door then Spirit said, _"I smell too much blood"_

Her answer cause my to run to my door and rushed to unlock the locks and opening to see,

A man with a long spiky cut of style and there was blood and bruises covering his legs, arms and even his face. His hair with spikes jutting in every direction in dyed his blood, it maybe his own blood. It doesn't matter who he was yet, I have to treat his wounds now.

Carefully I carried him to my nearest couch, I couldn't see his bloodied face but that didn't matter as I quickly unbutton his shirt because I see blood coming through and to see a horrid gash from his torso.

Spirit was rushing out of my body and dashed to the bathroom to collect the rushing, running water for the cleaning then hastily around to find the bandages. She left the bucket of water beside of me as well as a clean towel. Dipping and then rinsing, scrubbing the blood and dirt. But this injury is too much to handle but lucky Spirit knows what to do.

_"I will do the bandaging of his injuries." _

Few hours later; 9:30

That's strange... I feel asleep...

"Of course Lucy, his condition is stable." Spirit cheerfully said, her voice sang across my head.

**Her voice is always youthful, it's cheerly~**

I stand quietly and walked over to the couch where the injured man slept soundly. However his hair was still dyed in blood, maybe tomorrow we can clean that then ? Stroking of his hair then realizing who it was,

**Spirit's pov;**

Lucy stand abruptly after founding out who he was, "Thats!" She shouted but I had to quiet her down before he wakes for the noise emitting from the blonde mage.

_"Lucy-chan, he will wake up!"_ I said, since he can not hear was I said. Luckily Lucy calmed down and was silent since she can speak to me in thoughts.

'It's him.' Lucy spoke in dismay,

'Of course but~ the question is that why was he beat the living out of him?' I could see Lucy opening her mouth then stayed still as she questions. 'Just ask him in the morning, you need your sleep for the next day.'

'Okay...' She whispered, listening and went to bed... And not in her PJs!

_'I guess it's alright, I mean she had a long day.'_ Controlling my thoughts so Lucy can not hear them.

You see... I'm sitting in a dark room, go the floor and hugging my legs. Lucy was my only light source, Lucy mind was no longer filled with light. Maybe... this was what inside of the mind purpose to be, an empty space just filled with darkness.

_"I miss them... I miss him..."_

Lucy pov;

Spirit doesn't know it but I was still awake and she leaked some of her thoughts,

**I can hear them**

I can feel the fear emitting from her, it must be scary in one's mind and all alone... It's all my fault, I want to comfort her... my shining star but something wouldn't allow me to do so, a barrier. To have this for a month,

**She is strong**

She would cry herself to sleep while chanting those same words when she sing, "Lu-li-la-la-la."

'I must be strong for her, why can't I have the confidents to comfort her?'

I can hear her words,_ "I miss them... I miss him..." _Who?

Maybe if I can sleep earlier then maybe she can...

**Morning pov; 6:00AM.**

I woken up pretty early as Miss Spirit woken up as well, I finally found out that even that we connect in the sleep matter.

"Good morning Spirit-nee-chan~"

"You changed my name, it's cute though." Spirit wanting to protest but was won over very easily,

Walking over to the injured person who was still soundly asleep, as I look to his face that I couldn't stop staring.

**? pov;**

Everywhere hurts, damn them! So-called friends!

All of my injuries have been treated and bandaged... Now aware, I look around like crazy to meet face-to-face with...

"Good morning-"

* * *

I wonder who that person is, leave your answers in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Spirit is known

_Plot twist! I was think for having this story updated every month or two.. _

_Thank-you; over five reviews as well as over 10 favorites and follows... achievement unlock!_

_Extra: Remember Lucy has to sleep so Spirit can sleep, this doesn't work for the awake part. Even when Lucy is sleeping, Spirit can wake up and stuff._

_I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters._

* * *

**? pov;**

All of my injuries have been treated and bandaged... Now aware, I look around like crazy to meet face-to-face with... Lucy!

"Good morning Lyon." Lucy said, did I really travel that far to her apartment or guild?

"Lucy? Is that you?" I feels that I am looking at a different person form now her cold eyes to the the way she wears her clothes. Like a blood stained top with a jungle-what jacket!

**Different is she...**

"Yes it is Lyon-san." She brightly smiles then she began to stroke my hair...

"Oh Dear, it's looks like blood as dirtied your hair. Can you stand?" Extending her pale hands to me, I slowly nod and I tried to stand. My torso is wrapped in bandages, bare and just wearing an unbuttoned shit, well maybe one was buttoned. Suddenly Lucy grabbed the collar of my shirt, holy shit she has some strength.

"Spirit-nee-chan! Is the water ready?!" She screams, is somebody staying here but luckily it isn't a guy... wait... she has a sister! Before I can process what was going on, we were already in her bathroom with blue walls. The water running was streaming...

I was thrown into the stone tub as Lucy pulled away my shirt, in I go with a big splash!

**Normal pov;**

Lyon was soaking wet while he was still wearing his pants, "Sorry Lyon but we to get rid of the blood and its stench."

Lucy pulling her sleeves back and process to scrub the ice mage silver hair. "The water should be filled with herbal ingredients so your wounds would heal a lot quicker."

"What are you doing!?" Lyon blushing madly,

"I said we need to wash out the blood from your hair and its stench Lyon." Lucy repeating her words though used differently.

After rinsing and the unsettling silence, "Can you stand now?" Lucy asked as she took a step back. Lyon stand without difficultly,

"Wow!" Lyon voiced however he sees that his pants were soaking wet and his white shirt stained with dried blood.

**Blood...**

"I'm so sorry about that!" Lucy finally realizes her mistake, "I got some clothes that I prepare for Gray whenever we go on jobs." Rushing her way out from the room and in ten second dashing back with neatly folded clothes.

"Towels are in the cupboard." Lucy rashly said before closing the door with a big bang to have Lyon space to change. "So Lyon... what happen?" Speaking outside of the door,

"Well... I was accused for a crime I didn't committed then everyone from my guild ganged up on me and as well as erased my guild mark." Lyon sadly answered as he slips into the given clothes. Lucy asked of what crime and he answered,

"Apparently I did a attempted murder, seeing me since I'm the only one with silver hair and uses Ice-maker Magic around here apparently." Lyon sighed with anger,

"I see... you don't have a home anymore then do you want to stay with me?" Lucy suggested without a care in the world,

**A place where you can sleep with ease...**

"Why do you say that?" Lyon was taken back by her sudden choice and fearing of her safety.

"Don't know, you need a home where you can be safe right?"

"If I stay with you, you will be in danger..." Lyon said but soon heard of Lucy giggling,

"I don't mind." While Lyon was changing, Lucy's appearances started to change.

Her hair turned in jet black, with a smirk etching her face. _"This is going to be interesting after all."_ She whispered low,

**Maybe it's going to be fun?**

* * *

**Later on;**

"Lyon! Make sure you stay in." Lucy ordered Lyon and he nodded, Lucy went out with her spiritual companion to the guild.

_"__What are you doing now?"_ Spirit asked with boredom in her tone, she wasn't very happy to go over to Fairy Tail.

"Doing some reading.." Lucy calmly said but she felt an eery feeling in her stomach,

Walking on the foot path, inside of the wasted place of Fairy Tail.

As usual, no-one notices her presence but Lucy didn't mind as she wanted them, peace and quiet for once is nice. No-one uttered a word like hi or hello but so did Lucy herself.

She was sad that Lisanna, Gray or Erza wasn't here.

**Real friends who show their worries**

Going inside of guild's archive, searching her book of selection of the variety.

_"__I'm bored!"_ Spirit whined, Lucy can feel the intensity of her anger, her magic flowing inside of her system, it felt so unsettling of a child having this much magic.

"Spirit-nee-chan, you can come out and doing some reading now." Lucy calmly said in a motherly tone, Spirit appears behind her and started to run a muck.

_"__I hate this place, it needs some elegance!" _Spirit called out , pulling out a small dagger from nowhere and cuts her finger.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy caught up with the smell of her companion's blood,

"Doodling, don't worry Lu-chan. My blood in spirit-form is everlasting~" Lucy knew when Spirit was out of her body, she can not read of her emotions or thoughts.

So she can not feel the smirk etching on Spirit's face, the smile of a maniac itching for a killing. Spirit process of drawing from her own blood, on the brick walls.

The two didn't stay in there for too long much to Spirit pleasure, even Lucy doesn't know why Spirit despise Fairy Tail that much. Sure she herself hates them to some degree but Spirit was intense to the point that she wants to murder them.

**Hatred born from love, she cares for me...**

* * *

Spirit went back into Lucy and Lucy keeping a couple of books, once she goes outside to the guild. Everyone's went to the blond mage with anger, Lucy shrugged this and walked her way to the exit.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Makarov yelled in fury, Lucy stop in her tracks then turned gracefully her body to face with the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Yes?" Lucy blankly asked, her eyes barely showing some positive emotions. Clearly seeing the anger of Makarov face to face,

_'__Looks like your Master is on their side.'_ Spirit's voice spoken with disgust, Lucy can see and now this is going in her way. While those around him cringed by the Master's anger while Lucy didn't even acknowledge him or anyone in this guild. _'Wait, looks like Makarov is angry about something else.' _Suddenly, Lucy felt a vibe that Spirit has seen this scene before.

**Secrets, hiding...**

Even Makarov was taken back by Lucy's aura.. no it's somebody else... It was so strong that he forgot what he supposed to say. However unluckily Nastu steps in as the dense idiot he is and looking as angry he can be.

"You.. attacked her.." Nastu growled while the inside of Lucy, Spirit laughing of how pathetic he was acting.

"Who? May I ask?" Lucy letting in some of her tone from her days as a rich, young lady.

"Don't act like you don't know, you attacked Lisanna!" Nastu letting out some flames, even Lucy widen eyed to this but she knew that she had a alibi.

"And why did you come to that conclusion, you are not the smart wise-crack are you." Lucy sneered,

"Lisanna said a blond celestial mage with a lot of golden keys!" Finally Nastu dashed forward to the blonde mage with his flame-infused fists. Lucy swiftly dodged them with no effort like this isn't worth her time.

"That is strange, I don't even owned those keys anymore..." Lucy blankly stated with everyone in the guild confused soon looking around her body to located the golden keys.

"I guess someone else picked it up or they are fakes." Lucy had a finger on her cheek and was acting like a child who was in thought.

"Lisanna would never lie!" Nastu once again charged up and attacked Lucy once more but again it was a missed.

"I know, she is pure." Lucy sang, "Aren't you pathetic of jumping into conclusions." Lucy smirked with a struggle of laughter to burst.

"It doesn't matter, you are weak and you will ruin Fairy Tail's name." Nastu rise his arms in the air, "You are useless and the guild with be a better place if you left!" Nastu shouted and everyone cheered among with him but Master was looking down in disgust.

**My wish is almost complete**

'He is hiding something~' Spirit said but it feels like she is losing control of her blazing emotions.

"And as punishment, you are removed from your spirits." Nastu stated and those around said,

"That's right, even with her spirit she is still weak."

"Lazy bitch."

"Letting it do all the work, that spirit is better off without her." While the senior guild members cussed about the blonde mage, the newbies silently felt guiltily of what they did.

**Fear** **dominates our actions**

"What are you talking? I don't even owned them anymore?" Lucy was having a bad feeling in her gut.

"That little girl of course." Nastu now pointing fingers to Lucy, Lucy quickly went pale and now they all knew that they hit a weak point. "The one that appear and with you, the one I saw in the archives."

"No, you can't take her..." Lucy whispered but it was loud enough to be heard by the denseness Dragon Slayer.

"And why not?" Nastu trying to act like a stuck-up jerk and Spirit thinks he can do that naturally.

Finally Lucy snapped, "You are not taking my shining star from me!" Now everyone was taken back by her words, it felt so strange for to act this possessives with everyone thinking of the words of 'you are not taking my friend away.'

**From the above...**

"My gift from the above, the gift from the mighty L-" Spirt cuts off her sentence,

_"__It's okay Lucy, rest your mind now." _Lucy heard the Spirit's sweet and soothing and immediately calmed down. Nevertheless everyone of the guild of Fairy Tail heard the voice echoing around inside,

_"__Hey, Fire Dragon Slayer. If I win a fight against you then I won't leave Lucy's side."_ Spirit voice now heard to the entire guild, Nastu heard her request then straight after thought that he will win the battle without effort.

"Deal!" Nastu yelled with arrogance in his annoying voice to Spirit's ears. Suddenly a girl came out from Lucy's body and appearing in front of them was a girl around the age of fifteen in a plain, white summer dress. Much to the guild's surprise, of Lucy harboring this girl.

_"__Hello, Fairies." _Spirit uttered with displease, _"Let us begin?" _Out of nowhere leather gloves appears onto Spirt's perfect hands. Jet black hair sliced in a sight angle, big brown eyes and a scar on the left. The magic flowing out from her little body was intense that it knocks an unguarded person unconscious.

* * *

**Somewhere else;**

A boy around fifteen in a white clothing of his shirt and shorts, having spiky and long black hair covering his eyes, walking along side with a man with long blonde hair. Suddenly the young boy stopped and stood still,

"Is there something wrong Wander?" The man question in worry with the look on the boy's face was widen eyes and an emotionless look to surprised.

_"__This magic..." _The boy gripped his hands, _"Its sis...!"_

* * *

**Back to the battle;**

"I'm barely fired up for this." Clearly Nastu trying to throw in some insults but suddenly Spirit kicks in and into his ugly face.

_"__Barrier-M2 Glass shield."_ Spirit voiced like a mouse and a barrier like cube surrounds Spirit and Nastu, trapped inside._"Lets not have anyone disrupt our sad fight."_ Now many mages are trying to get through the barrier but is having no luck. Meanwhile Lucy just stares at the battle, just focusing more on Spirit herself.

Her movement was fast with no pauses, her quick loading of silver bullets into her chosen weapon, a shotgun.

_"__I can't believe I have to waste my ammo on the likes of you."_ Spirit showing her quick moves of dodges since Nastu was having no luck on landing a single hit.

**Fast..**

"Gun magic can't even harm a thing against me. Fire-" Missing his chance to use his magic because Spirit knocked him out with force from a swing of the shot gun.

_"__I didn't say it was magic."_ Instantly Lucy had shivers sent down her spine but she couldn't move from where she stands. Seeing of where Nastu lie from the sudden impact on his back,seeing above of Spirit's eyes.

In fast speed, Spirit pulled the trigger, "bang!" and the bullet went to his right arm. Nastu screams in agony as the empty shell drops to the floor.

Master felt afraid because he never seen a weapon like that, at first he thought it was a dark weapon but then realizes that no magic is emitting from the weapon at all. One bullet to the heart is an instant kill from what he sees of the fast bullet.

**An unknown weapon to this world...**

The blood was oozing out from the wound, with Spirits bare foot pressing against Nastu's chest and stopping him from getting. Wendy who witness such a horrid scene was banging hard on the clear barrier, begging and crying. Because now Spirit was sitting on him, was punching the Dragon Slayer brutally, repeatedly on his face.

Finally that this isn't any normal fight, it is a battle to the death and clearly the young lady is winning. Cana rushes to Lucy and forcefully grab the collar of her collar.

"Why don't you stop watching and stop that fucking bitch!? She is going to kill Na-" Lucy slapped Cana's cheek, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Lucy pushes the card mage away from her,

"Don't call Spirit-nee-chan a bitch, you reek of alcohol bitch." Lucy was pissed, no-one calls her shining star a dog. Her once sweet voice was laced with irritation and hatred, "And besides, I have no control over her in the first place."

"She is your spirit! What about the contr-" Cana was stopped by the strong glare from the 'weak' blonde mage.

"She isn't a celestial spirit you simpleton!" Lucy screams and now everyone's head is focus to her, looking at Lucy's emotionless state. Her dead brown eyes with a small frown...

**But deep down,**

Lucy was afraid, she can't do anything, she doesn't want her shining star tainted with blood and death but Spirit is enjoying her torment on the Dragon Slayer. Like she was waiting for this moment for years,

Spirit is laughing... _"Hahahahaha!"_ It was filled with pleasure and enjoyment, each laughter, she is going to kill Nastu.

Lucy wanted Nastu to be punished but not by death,

**What should I do?**

Lucy was clenching her hands,

Why did I pick clothes different from the past self? Why did I cut my once loved hair? Why am I trying to be somebody that I'm not?

I want to like Spirit-nee-chan

I... want to be strong and be acknowledged.

_"__Then what are you waiting for?" _

_"__You can do it, you just need to fight against your barriers."_

**Our first meeting… **

**My enemies...**

"Spirit-neee-chan..."

* * *

What is she going to say next? And Spirit has a brother?!


End file.
